darksilvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Marigne
Marigne (Japanese: カンクロ Kankuro) is a dual-typed Water/Dark Powermon. It is one of the twelve Starters one can choose from Professor Parcel, alongside Magyora, Blazard, Apeaf, Satany, Makoy, Alebrizard, Firrot, Hiponea, Hauntree, Dragorsy and Izguanice. It evolves into Seanister beginning at level 13, and into Atrocean starting at level 30. Biology Physiology Marigne is an amphibious blue Pokemon with turquoise stripes all over its body. It has two pink fins on the sides of its head and large yellow eyes with slits for pupils. It also has another pink fin on its back. Its forelimbs have two claws, while its hindlimbs are triangular. It also has a strong, banded tail, which it beats up and down to swim. Gender Differences None. Special abilities Due to being a Water type, Marigne has a sac in its body with which it stores water, allowing it to use Water-type moves such as Water Gun and Muddy Water. It can also use some Dark-type moves such as Dark Pulse and Night Slash. Marigne has the ability Torrent, the signature ability of all Water-type Starter families. This allows it to boost its strength when its health is low. Habitat It lives in swamps, particularly the bayous of Southwestern Kroel. Behavior It is primarily nocturnal. It spends most of its daylight hours in the water, but in the dusk of twilight it moves onto land. Because its hind legs are too weak to support it, Marigne usually crawls on all fours similar to a Sealeo, so its movements, while normally jerky and slow, enable it to move fast for short distances. Diet Marigne most likely eats small water-dwelling Pokemon such as Magikarp. In Iron & Copper Marigne first appeared in ''All Roads Lead to Kroel''. It was one of the staters that Pi, Aang or Ash could have picked from Professor Parcel, but instead they chose Hiponea, Dragorsy and Satany, respectively. A group of Marigne made an appearance in IC017. One of them joined Jessie's team after she helped the group nurse its injured members back to health in the aftermath of a storm. Jessie's Marigne was later used in the StormSurge Town Contest in ''Slippery When Wet'', but lost to Pi's Rayacuda. Powerdex Entries Iron: "They live in murky swamps, where they are protected by the darkness of the water. They can move outside of the water, but because their back fins are not strong enough to support them, they crawl on all fours, much like Sealeo do. To avoid enemy attacks, they only come out of the water during the night." Copper: "They live in murky swamps, where they are protected by the darkness of the water. They can move outside of the water, but because their back fins are not strong enough to support them, they crawl on all fours, much like Sealeo do. To avoid enemy attacks, they only come out of the water during the night." Bronze: "It is primarily nocturnal. It spends most of its daylight hours in swamps, but in the dusk of twilight it moves onto land. Because its hind legs are too weak to support it, Marigne crawls on all fours like a Sealeo, but its movements, while normally jerky and slow, enable it to move fast for short distances." Game Data Base stats !104 - 151 !198 - 292 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !67 - 110 !90 - 214 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !73 - 128 !121 - 251 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !69 - 112 !94 - 218 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !72 - 127 !119 - 249 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !53 - 104 !81 - 203 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 50. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; display: none; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset Trivia *Marigne's prototype name was "Riveathan," from "river" and "Leviathan." Origin It is most likely based on the Gill-man, the eponymous monster of the 1954 horror film, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Creature_from_the_Black_Lagoon Creature from the Black Lagoon]. 'Name origin' Marigne comes from "marine" and "malign." Kankuro comes from kanko, "lagoon," and kuro, "black." Category:Powermon Category:Swamp Powermon Category:Water Types Category:Dark Types Category:Reptilian Powermon